Lunacy
by RenaYumi
Summary: Oneshot YxU She was addicted, but he was delusional; and it was love.


**_Lunacy_**

**A/n: The third part to Addict and Delusional. Written at three am, in accordance (to prophecy) to the story.**

**Dedication: To Jeni. For conquering Three am Madness with me. Thanks for the support and love, Dragon.**

* * *

_He broke at three am._

****

She lost it at three am.

__

There was no way he could exist another moment. Not one more temporary fix could hold him over. He was addicted.

****

The was no chance she could continue living; no way she could see around her self inflicted mind games. She was delusional.

__

He figured from the snoring that Odd was still asleep as he fought to free himself the sheet tangled around his legs, suffocating and drenched in sweat. This had to be the most miserable night of his life. She had punched him and glaringly, walked away. What was he thinking? Even if she loved him back he had obviously created something he shouldn't have, some sort of distress in her life and she was--

****

Furious. She couldn't sleep, eyes trained on her ceiling fan in the dark room. Insomnia was in full swing and she swore she'd have her revenge. He deserved every coffee induced mental break down in history for what he was doing to her. Even punching him hadn't made her feel the slightest bit better.

Ok, that was a lie. She felt pretty good for about an hour afterwards. But she couldn't just lay here in the dark for another second. Three am? Please. It was practically not worth going to sleep at all at this point. She could only hope that he was--

__

Miserable. He hadn't slept since the day he told her. He just wanted to sleep. If Jeremie hadn't taken away his sleeping pills he would have downed the bottle.

He had to see her. He didn't need a fix, he needed a permanent solution. She was the only solution there was; she was the cure.

**Her eyes burned from lack of sleep. Her limbs where heavy and her body protested, loudly, the insomniatic state she was in. She had to do something. She needed to end the delusions. He was the only solution there was; he was the--**__

He'd had entirely enough. Throwing back the sheet, he moved to the wardrobe snatching a pair of sweatpants from his clothes and throwing them on in a hurry, stumbling about the room to pull them on.

This was almost as insane as that night. This was twice as deadly and half as planned out and if she wasn't angry before this was enough to end his pathetic existence. Put him out of his misery.

It was a win-win from his perspective.

****

She pulled the sweatshirt over her tank top, and holding her breath, padded to her bedroom door. No one lurked in the hallway, her brother's door was closed and her parents slept soundly. This was it. This was her one chance to prove she wasn't crazy and end the insanity.

She could have jumped from her window but she feared the fall would knock some sense into her and she'd change her mind at the last moment. She couldn't afford that now; it was much too late. She let herself out the patio door and, barefooted, she realized, made a dash for Kadic.

This was a bad idea waiting to happen.

__

Oh, this was a bad idea waiting to happen.

He let himself out of the dorm, making sure the door wasn't locked from the inside incase he made it back alive and needed to get in before dawn broke. The sunrise was beautiful but he solemnly hoped he'd never have to see it break the horizon line while coming down from a caffeine buzz ever again.

Nasty stuff, really.

He headed for the stairwell, silently praying Jim was out cold. I mean, he should be at three am. This was insanity. This was madness. He let himself out of the dorm building and took off for the woods. He hated it when she was right about his early morning wood wanderings. Of course, he'd never admit they were all her fault.

****

This was all his fault.

That's what she decided as she glanced overhead at the blinking yellow traffic lights. She's never seen those lights anything but red in the seven years she had lived there. She should never have learned they were yellow so early. Those sort of things are fabled and joked about with normal sane people who are asleep at three am.

__

Why wasn't he asleep? He must be delusional, because now he was seeing her, too. In the middle of the night-- morning. He was seeing her standing under the traffic lights at the edge of the woods with that perfect little scowl on her face looking utterly adorable in black silk pajama pants and the hoodie he'd bought her several months ago for Christmas. He'd lost it. His mind was gone- lost to sleep deprivation and too many energy drinks.

Yes he knew he swore them off but the stuff was pumping in his very veins by now and it was like turning down oxygen. He just couldn't do it.

****

She looked into the woods and -- oh bother, she must have been addicted because she swore from the shadows cast by the moonlight over the trees that he was standing there staring back at her. At three in the morning? Not likely--

"Yumi?"

****

--but apparently,

"Ulrich."

__

Probable.

"Yumi what are you doing out at three in the morning?" She crossed the street with quick, graceful steps to meet him at the edge of the woods. The grass felt cool and damp under her toes and she sighed at the feeling.

"I could ask you the very same thing." She gives him a fleeting smile, sleep demanding control suddenly. Oh sure, now she's tired.

He reaches up to take her hands. "Yumi, about what I said…"

"What you said?! Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" She raises her voice ever so slightly, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Done to _you? _Yumi! I haven't slept in--"

"You haven't slept? _I _haven't slept! Do you know what you've done to _me?" _

"You don't understand--"

"Ulrich! You idiot! You've changed everything!" She squeezed his hands, searching his eyes in the dark. He sighed, shoulders relaxing.

"Things sucked before, Yumi. I can't be just your friend." A somewhat sane smile graced his features and she melted all over again. "I love you. I really, honestly love you"

She was beside herself. She was furious, and frustrated and -- she huffed looking down at their hands.

"I love you too, you idiot," she whispered, eyes slowly raising to meet his again. His smile spread to his whole face as he released her hands, snatching the girl up by her waist to spin her around.

"You do? You really do. Oh god, you _do_." He set her down on her feet, giddy with excitement, body still pressed as close to hers as possible.

"Ugh, don't spin. I'm exhausted." Her body was three times as heavy and her eyes drooped. He didn't look much better. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and realized at once there was a problem.

She was addicted.

He thought he heard her laugh as he glanced down at her, nearly sleeping against him. In the moonlight she looked like an angel.

But maybe he was delusional.

It was lunacy, they decided, but that was nothing new. They were both stark raving mad. At least now they were together… and maybe everyone could get some sleep finally.


End file.
